Lexi Saiga
4ac0032c1cf5b66407bfd72f6d830355.jpg 6ea5d4f0cc8e6b188a14907f1b1546d6.png 01070cf540b2986e94f393f8efebc459.png 'Name' Lexi Saiga 'IMVU Name' NPC played by FayVilain (Gri Gri) 'Nicknames' Lex 'Age' 23 'Gender' female 'Height' 5'5 'Weight' 127 Lbs 'Blood type' B 'Behaviour/Personality' Lexi is an outspoken ball of energy who follows the rules....well sometimes she bends them ever so slightly but only to get the job done! She sees jusice as a sister that all must follow in life for things to be kept in a good balance! With no justice there is only chaos and she does not like the sound of that. Always with a cheerful demeanor she can be a bit childish at times but takes her job VERY seriously which is why she graduated the police academy with the highest scores behind Steven Colt. sample-df1664ea45a77ac56c047ae5575e7209.jpg 'Clan & Rank' Kasihana Police Deparment 'What district do you live in?' District 3 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Police officer 'Fighting Style' 'Perks' Peak Human Combat Peak Human Combat is the ability to have better fighting skills than average humans.The users combat is enhanced to that of the very zenith of natural potential. The User is able to take down multiple grand-masters at once with this ability. They are beyond that of the finest Olympic martial artist and are also able to learn new martial arts in a very short period of time. User may even be able to take down unskilled Super-humans with this ability. Peak Human Agility The user's agility is of a superior standard, even among gold-medal-winning athletes and other highly trained professionals in the field of athletics. An individual with this ability is able to climb the highest of buildings with no form of support and navigate any variety of obstacle courses with apparent ease and grace. Furthermore, users of this ability are capable of jumping up to 50 yards in a single bound and 20 feet without a starting run-up. In general, a user possessing Peak Human Agility can always accurately co-ordinate his or her body with balance, dexterity and flexibility. 'Abilities' 'Weapon of Choice' Tonfa blades. KPD had their standard weapon but there were those who preferred custom weapons that better fit their skill set. Both blades were made from a high carbon steel titanium alloy with embedded industrial grade diamonds. The handles were perpendicular and not like a regular sword, slender hands gripping tight while the hilt of the weapons were actually cartridges with bouts of fortification chi stored inside. This allowed her to not have to use any herself until absolutely necessary since most of the time when she used them the officer was able to take down the suspect. Shinmai.Fukei.Kiruko-san.full.1587471.jpg f44e33c8ab971fbd8581d11c047edb1f.jpg sample-f34080df67ccd01588b76b91ad60178f.jpg Bearing a heavy resemblance to the police "nightstick", this crude weapon features a salvaged sword blade with a side-mounted handle tied/taped on, a layout based on the Okinawan "tonfa". This makes it extremely effective in very close quarters, but is still difficult and dangerous to use, requiring a high level of skill and finesse to avoid self-injury. Allies/Enemies All KPD Criminals and crooked officials 'Background' Category:3rd Gen NPC Category:New Gen KPD Category:KPD